


Puppy Love

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is being silly, and Draco gets "annoyed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Light challenged me to write this drabble. I quite enjoyed it. Thanks.

"Puppy!" Ron called Draco over to where he was.

"Yes? And don't call me 'puppy', Ron." Draco came over and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"But you are my puppy. My lovable, squishable puppy! At least I am not calling you Ferret-Boy."

Draco turned him around and glared at him. "The next time you call me that, I will severely punish you."

"Okay, then." Ron smiled mischievously. "Puppy."

Draco growled and proceeded to drag Ron to the bedroom. "You asked for it, Weasel."

Ron grinned goofily as he was being taken to their room. "I so enjoy it when you become this way, Draco. That's why I love you."


End file.
